Songs To With The Rhythm Medley
is a medley song sung by Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit, Eeyore, Tigger, Owl and Kessie Original Songs as, in This song is Track 14 on the album The Book of Pooh: Musical Original Songs. Lyrics :Piglet and Rabbit :Well, hello friends, hello folks :We're here with silly gags and jokes :Pooh :Like Pooh Bear slipping in a puddle of honey :Isn't that funny? :Rabbit and Eeyore :Isn't that funny? :Rabbit :As the monkey told the giraffe :"I double dare you not to laugh" :Piglet :Hey, look, it's raining :But the sky's still sunny :Isn't that funny? :Rabbit and Eeyore :Isn't that funny? :Piglet, Rabbit and Eeyore :You laughed every other time we did that one before :What's the matter, Tigger? :Don't you get it anymore? :Piglet :Oh, I wanna yell "BOO!" and watch them run :I wanna be the scariest one :and share a laugh when we are done :I wanna be scaaary! :I wanna dress up in a scary suit :A mean looking flower or an ugly fruit! :Or a very frightening root! :I wanna be scaaary! :Well, I could try to be a dragon :But I'm too small :I could get up high on stilts :But I might fall :All I want is to be scariest of all. :I'll dress like a ghost back from the grave :and creep friends with my scariest wave :I'll be so scary, I'll feel brave! :I wanna be scaaary! :Pooh :It's time for adventure, I'm off on an adventure :I know it's out there waiting for a Pooh :I'm ready and I'm willing for a trip that's thrilling :Though I am not exactly sure what I should do :There are mountains calling and waters waterfalling :Now I just need to figure out the way :I'll run and hike and climb now :It's the perfect time for adventuring today! :Tigger :Every vine up on the wall :Had to somehow learn to crawl :By starting out real small :With just a little bounce :Ya take it nice and slow :And steady as you go :And soon you're ready to grow in huge amounts :On your mark, get set :Now ya' better get growin' :While the soil's wet :And the sunshine's showin' :There's a time to reap :And a time to sow :But no time to sleep :Get up and get growin' :No time for sleepin' :Get up and get growin' :Pooh :Hum, tuddly te-now :Piglet :Who could that be now, humming a melody? :Tigger :Could it be who, there? :Piglet :Maybe it's Pooh Bear! :Pooh :Pooh? Well, that's me! :and Tigger :He's Winnie the Pooh! :Pooh :Come and find me :Tigger :He's Winnie the Pooh! :and Owl :He's in the book :Tigger, Rabbit and Owl :He's Winnie the Pooh! :Eeyore :You needn't remind me :Kessie :Everyone knows he's Winnie the Pooh! :Piglet :Give it a try :Why not give it a try? :'Cause you'll never know how yummy acorns are :If you say "I only eat from a honey jar." :Just give it a try :And for dessert, here's acorn pie :Before you say "tut tut" :You oughta know what :You oughta give it a try :Rabbit :Hail, oh hail, unto your splended tail :Kessie :Decorated with a bow :Tigger :And fastened with a nail :Owl :It has a splended elegance--- no other tail can match :Pooh :And when it does fall off, it's not that hard to reattach :All :Have a Happy, Happy, Happy Taliversary :And we wish you many, many more! :With our Happy, Happy, Happy Taliversary :Pooh :Even if you don't exactly know what it is for! :All :With a Happy, Happy, :Happy Taliversary :---Happy, Happy! :Keep it shiny, :And on your hiney! :And now, it's finally :The end of our song! Category:Songs by Pooh Category:Songs by Tigger Category:Songs by Owl Category:Songs by Kessie Category:Songs by Rabbit Category:Songs by Eeyore Category:Songs by Piglet Category:Songs Category:The Book of Pooh songs